


Neverending Lights

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Junhui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt!Minghao, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, Insecure!Minghao, M/M, Mentioned of Smut, Mentioned of sensitive topics, Not too graphic but just to be safe, Other members are either mentioned or have small parts, The usual sensitive topics in idoling world, non-au, omega!minghao, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: The world is a frightening place for Minghao, where all of his nightmares are real and haunting him.One single mistake and his life is over the next second, from basking in infinite glory to falling down to the darkest pit.But he's okay, he's still alive and breathing.Everything is okay as long as he got Junhui by his side, his moon, his universe and his Alpha.Junhui is all that Minghao needs to survive through his nightmares.Wen Junhui is enough.





	Neverending Lights

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sensitive topics here so if you are uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> I don't know how the real Minghao and Junhui are, how the 'real' them would've acted in the situation occurred in this fictional works. Everything happened here is fictional and not in anyway related to real life events.
> 
> This was also made NOT to 'characterised' or to 'assumed' their personalities, personal lives or them in daily lives as well. This was purely from my imagination with slights hints on how I see them and thus, I WOULDN'T force anyone to see both Junhui and Minghao the same way as I do.
> 
> I also wouldn't encourage you to use this fictional works to based or analysed their private lives/personalities.
> 
> This is PURELY IMAGINATION and is not intended to characterised anyone involved here.

When Minghao was presented as an Omega at the age of 17, everyone thought he wouldn't make it.

_An Omega trying to fit in the society. _

He was told by many people to stay at home, hid himself until a good Alpha would mate him.

That there was nothing he could do except for being a burden, but his mother told him the otherwise. Minghao might be born as an Omega but to his parents, he was the one with an Alpha's heart and will.

_ But rank shouldn't determine who you were, no Omega was less than Alpha—_ his mother told him. Even an Omega could change the world, even the strongest Alpha still needed an Omega by their side.

He was special. Just like everyone else.

He grew up stronger than most of his Alpha friends, more agile, and more delicate. If someone ran faster than him, he would've overcome their speed by the next day. If someone jumped high enough for everyone to praise, he would've jumped higher.

That was how Minghao spent his youth, by becoming stronger, far better than everyone else. One wouldn't think that he was born as an Omega, those who didn't know stayed that way and those who knew sealed their lips. Afraid of the humiliation of being beaten by a mere Omega.

He started dancing as a hobby, then the more he did it the more he fell in love with it. He saw those idols on stage, outshining the stars and the skies. He saw their eyes, filled with passion and twinkling with universe lights.

He saw those people, a smile on their faces. Adoration and affection were crystal clear for him to see, that they would've given everything up for the ones shining on stage.

He saw hard works. He saw passion. He saw dreams slowly becoming true.

But most importantly, he saw the _acknowledgement_ from the society.

Minghao wanted that. He _needed_ it.

He talked to his parents carefully about this matter, at first it was coconcer then came the support and eventually he went to Korea to train under one of the entertainment agencies there to debut as an idol.

He trained and trained and trained. Never once revealed his true identity as an Omega. He didn't feel the need to, everyone was treating him as a Beta anyway.

To come to another country without a single knowledge in their language, no one to talk to, no place to sleep, Minghao had it hard. Though other trainees were nice to him and the agency provided them with a dormitory, small but at least enough to protect them.

It was nothing he couldn't handle, after all Minghao was used to any hardships ever since he was presented as an Omega.

But then came another Chinese trainee, _an Alpha._

The moment he walked into the room, the moment the smell of freshly brewed coffee with hints of citrus hit his nostrils... Minghao knew, _he was screwed._

The way that Alpha stared at him, the way his brown eyes felt heavy on him and the way his body was reacting funnily... _He_ _knew_.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who knows. Jeonghan, another Omega in group found out too. Even Seokmin who was a Beta.

Eventually everyone knew, that Minghao was an Omega and his heat was approaching insanely fast.

No one questioned why,

Why did he hide his true identity,

Why did his heat suddenly approaching,

Or just why to everything.

Because in this society, everything was decided by your rank.

Minghao used a suppressant before, _it_ _should be fine—_ he said. But no, his heat didn't ease down. The more days he spent stalling time, the more his body was burning madly. The more the smell of fresh damp soils filled their dorm.

One day he woke up, feeling like he was being burnt alive. Even breathing was becoming a hard task for him, covered in slick, whimpering and writhing. _For his Alpha._

Seungcheol, another Alpha in group ordered the Omegas to take him to the blue room. He knew what kind of room it was, but he had no energy to say something.

_ Blue room._

A room provided by the company for Omegas in heat,

A room which was pheromones-neutral zone, which worked by locking the pheromones inside. Pretty much like a sound-proof room.

Mostly used by Omegas without mates, though sometimes used by those who were already mated. Just to make sure everyone was having enough sleep without getting woken up once every 20 minutes by any bizarre sounds.

But Minghao didn't want to be alone, not when his first heat came.

Jeonghan told him that it would be worse since Minghao had been using suppressants for a long time, probably not long after he was presented. That was a hell of long time.

_But he was strong—_ he said to himself, a heat wouldn't knock him out. But the moment someone entered the room, a small whimper slipped past his spit-slick lips.

_Alpha_

It was Junhui,

Wen Junhui,

_His Alpha._

The moment his Omega sensed that his Alpha was there, Minghao was quickly overtaken. Crying, sobbing and begging for Alpha to give him his knot, clinging desperately to his Alpha, inhaling his soothing scent of freshly brewed coffee and with hints of citrus.

_"Alpha Alpha... Please."_

And what his Omega wanted, he should get it. That night Minghao was taken for the first time, feeling the painful stretch inside him as the Alpha pounded into him, again and again and again. As he felt his Alpha came, in thick white spurts, decorating his inner walls.

But it wasn't enough, he kept begging for more. And more his Alpha delivered.

The room was a mess, filled with their mixed scent, thick and intoxicating. The bed was even more a mess, covered in slick. Minghao felt disgusted.

But moans after moans filled the room as his Alpha pushed inside him for the nth times, slick spurting out from his entrance. He looked fucked out, eyes red and watery, cheeks flushing red and lips swollen, drooling over the mattress as he begged for more.

Junhui was big. Hell, he was bigger than average. So heavy and thick inside him. He felt good inside the Omega, stretching him almost painfully. Filling him deeper and deeper.

But he was gentle, treated him like a porcelain. He would brushed back his wet bangs away from his eyes, he would whispered sweet things to his ears. He held the Omega safely in his arms.

_"My Omega..."_

The Alpha's action was gentle but rough at the edges, knocking the air out of the younger as he cried for his Alpha to hear, louder and louder until he came. Spilling all over himself. He could feel his Alpha was swelling with pride. His Omega purred in contentment.

Then he felt _it._

The growing size of his Alpha's big, fat cock inside, the painful stretch as his Alpha breached past his birth canal. He leaned down to his beautiful Omega and nuzzled his neck, where his scent gland was located.

_"Alpha Alpha Alpha..."_

He felt the Alpha's soft smile on his neck before a high pitched moan left his crimson lips as his Alpha bit him, marking him as his.

The feeling was amazing, he couldn't describe it. The feeling of being owned by his Alpha, the feeling of being loved, the feeling of their scents mixing together.

Then his Alpha came, filling him deep as he saw his tummy swelled with his Alpha's seed.

It was painful, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. But he felt complete. More than he could've ever been before, he felt like a whole being. Like he found his reasons to exist.

Junhui's knot lasted for nearly an hour, forcing the younger to sleep while getting knocked out. He vividly heard his Alpha talking to someone... About _pups._

After the intimate event, the two became inseparable. Junhui had anchored himself in Minghao's life. Strong and steady. A shelter for the Omega.

Later on Minghao found out that Jeonghan gave him a birth controlling pill just in case Junhui went insane and knotted him, which indeed happened.

Junhui had become one with his life in a way Minghao couldn't explain. He helped the younger with everything, from learning Korean, dancing even to singing.

Junhui was his everything and he was the whole universe for his Alpha.

From not knowing a word in Korean to becoming the superstar, Xu Minghao, SEVENTEEN's THE8.

Finally, at last... He got to be on stage.

Outshining the stars as his dreams slowly becoming true one by one. Dancing next to his Alpha who gave him a smile.

Minghao held the world on top of his palms, he was no longer the useless Omega.

No.

  
He had controls over them.

  
He earned the acknowledgement.

  
He earned his place.

  
To the world, THE8 was a strong and charismatic Beta.

But none of them knew, before everything else, he was an Omega. No one except for his mate. Who stood next to him, radiating the same happiness just like him. Only he could smell the soothing scent of his Alpha, freshly brewed coffee with hints of citrus.

But sometimes...

Sometimes the company became too much at ordering and restraining them. One way or another Minghao rebelled against the nonsense rules. Most of the times it worked but the other times not.

And he ended up getting yelled at, looked down at.

Words after words thrown to his face.

One for being a clueless Chinese.

Two for being an ignorant stranger in someone else's country.

Three for being too full of himself.

Minghao stood as he listened silently, all those domineering Alphas made him sick. Thought they could discipline everyone with their pungent pheromones. He was sick of their dictating words. He owned them nothing. _He owned the world nothing._

Minghao was someone with pride and to had someone, another Alpha, dictating his life... The Omega inside him hissed. There was only _one_ Alpha that he would kneel down to. _His Alpha._

Even though Junhui always helped him and all he needed was the Alpha by his side so that he could fall asleep peacefully. But it didn't make it less harder for him.

Even though he wasn't the only Omega in the group, Minghao always felt like he had it the worst. Probably because he was Chinese.

Junhui had tried to talk him out of it, saying that he shouldn't be too negative about it and perhaps it was just his feelings. It wasn't good to keep grudges against people who gave them the way to the stars— Minghao argued, all the company ever did was putting them together in a packed dormitory. They did the rest by themselves.

But still Minghao buried those feelings deep, deep inside. It was his Alpha's words after all. His command. And the Omega inside him hated to disobey his Alpha's commands more than anything in this world.

Most of the times Minghao enjoyed being treated like a Beta, no more degrading words thrown to his face, no more physical and emotional abuse from anyone in the society... _No more being less._

Minghao was someone who is confident in himself, in everything he did. He was someone with pride, knowledge and power.

Sometimes other idols mistook him for an Alpha because of the overflowing confidence radiating from him.

Because to them, Minghao was the true definition of an Alpha.

Most of them daydreamed about him and he knew it, most of them had asked for his contact, a way to get close to him.

But to Minghao, they would never be enough. No one would be able to outshined his Alpha. _Wen Junhui._ The only one who was born to be the true Alpha to him.

His Alpha, who shined the brightest only for him.

Though sometimes...

Sometimes his fans paired him with the other female idols, encouraging him to make a move and cried in joy whenever their ship interacted with each other, even if it was only from a weibo post or just a total coincidence glance.

Sometimes it was his Alpha that had him gritted his teeth. Junhui was his and his only. No one could ever lay a finger on his Alpha, not even dreamed about him.

Wen Junhui was his Alpha.

And sometimes, those Beta or Omega idols forcefully rubbed their scents on Junhui. In hope for the male to be drunk in their scents and even though Junhui didn't say anything in the name of keeping SEVENTEEN out of unnecessary troubles since everyone knew that those idols had agencies backing them up. _He hated it._

Sometimes the Omega inside him wanted his Alpha to defend him, to proudly showed that he was mated. He was someone else's and he belonged to one and only Omega in his life. _Xu Minghao._

But Minghao possessiveness had become something infamous between their group members, he was a prideful Omega to begin with and to had someone scent marking his Alpha?

One could only wonder how furious he would be. It was only a matter of time before he went feral and clawed at those idols.

Acting as Beta outside the dormitory was fun, tiring sometimes but mostly peaceful.

He hadn't had any troubles keeping with the hard choreographies that Seventeen had nor the packed schedules. He was used to it, hence, being a member of Performance Team.

One that he greatly appreciated since he could drool over his Alpha whenever he practiced. Junhui always danced so energetically, so beautiful and so ethereal. The way his shirt would be untucked from his pants because of his strong moves, the way he was covered in sweat... Minghao enjoyed everything.

But more than that, Junhui became 10 times hotter and sexier after practicing. The masculinity wafted from him, the sharp and clear smell of freshly brewed coffee and citrus tickling his senses of smell.

Though, sometimes his true intention was just to caught a glimpse of his Alpha's abs peeking from under his shirt.

He enjoyed being an idol, the more time he spent with fans the more he loved his job as an idol.

When he read those letters, when he received those gifts and surprises... Minghao appreciated them all. Because more than the price of it, what mattered the most to him was the efforts.

He didn't care if it was an expensive Gucci's bag or Balenciaga's shirt or a simple handwritten letter, as long as he could feel the genuine feelings, he would cherish it.

He also enjoyed the interaction between Junhui and their fans, the way some of them ship them together as a friend, brothers or even more than that. He loved how open-minded they were because to Minghao, love seek what was in the heart rather than eyes.

Love came in many forms and shouldn't be limited to one.

He loved reading comments about them, the warm messages flooding their tags, the word of happiness and cheers for them.

But sometimes... _Sometimes_ he couldn't help as he scrolled down posts about him.

All those harsh and mean words towards him and Junhui.

Of course, they weren't the only ones. Other members got a lot of hate too and people were not entitled to one opinion only. They were free to voice out theirs.

He should knew better, being an idol meant seeing from two sides. _The truth and the story people wanted to see._

His truth was ugly. So some fans choose to paint the image of him as whom they wanted to see. As their own fantasy.

Minghao was strong, he wouldn't let such a word trampled on his hardworks. Not in a million years. _He owed them nothing._

This was his life and if they fail to see his truth so be it. Minghao wasn't going to risks whatever he had now for them. Would they do the same to him in return? Considering how fast people could turn their backs on someone?

Minghao needed something that lasted for forever... For eternity.

_ His Alpha._

Sometimes, Minghao would cry in silence.

Coping up with painting was also good for his emotional state or eating Chinese food with Junhui. But these days, the company seemed to be more strict with the members who were currently dating— much to Minghao's displeasure.

Having a room for yourself was really helpful, though he got lonely most of the times. But at times like this he could cry freely without anyone asking, bombarding him with questions or throwing him a worried look.

Not that he didn't like them or anything, but more than anyone else, Minghao enjoyed his privacy a lot, hence, he always tried to remind his fans about boundaries they shouldn't cross.

His life as an idol and personal self were two different things and he hoped that fans would stop thinking that they had rights over his life and started dictating him on what to do and what not.

Their agency was enough.

Minghao was a man who had plans over his life in the future, just like he said in interviews. He wanted to get married around the age of 30s. Had a house by the beach and a dog, watching the sunset with his loved one would be nice.

Objectively, they shouldn't.

At least not until their company started being a little bit loose and let them date— or in Jihoon's opinion, until the company couldn't make a single penny out of them any more and that was probably until they were 40 or something.

Subjectively, Minghao wanted to get married.

He wanted to get married with Junhui, his Alpha. Or at least announced their relationship so that those delusional fans could stop pairing either one of them to their own favourite idols.

He wanted to get married and had pups with Junhui. _Pups_. The idea of it seemed to be tempting him these days, especially when Junhui walked around the dorm with a simple shirt and sweatpants.

His Alpha looked so husband material, or when he played with little kids. The way he held them safely in his arms, playing airplanes with them.

Minghao wanted pups. _His Alpha's pups._

Minghao was mostly okay through the year, he was mostly fine. Even though sometimes the Omega inside him got the better side of him, his Alpha would always managed to put him in place.

Being at the top meant a lot of hate coming from every directions, even from fellow idols. Minghao would often ignored those mean words better than anyone else. His maturity surprised the group, no one would've expect such a maturity coming out of someone as young as him.

But like everyone knew, Minghao took a pride in himself and his pack. Nothing could ever break through that.

Logically why would he throw his perfect life away for someone who probably didn't even care for him? Nor his life? Why would he risked everything for someone who loved to used him and Junhui as a clout? Seeking for attention.

Minghao wouldn't entertain those jobless people who enjoyed hating on someone.

No Minghao was better than that, even though he was an Omega but he had the heart and will of an Alpha.

But sometimes...

Sometimes they became too much and he didn't know what to do, when the pain became unbearable that breathing was becoming a hard task for him to do. When everything drowned him in a sudden tidal wave, when crying couldn't help him any more...

When tears could no longer save him from the pain.

Only his Alpha could comfort him.

Junhui would drop everything for him, he would wrapped his strong arms around his Omega and pulled him close. Wrapping him in the safety of an Alpha as his pheromones soothed the Omega inside him.

Sometimes a hug was all that Minghao needed.

Because Junhui knew,

  
The Alpha saw through every layers of Beta THE8.

  
Through layers of the real Omega Xu Minghao.

  
Because to Junhui, Minghao was a sweet, adorable and precious Omega. _His Omega._

He might seemed strong, and stubborn sometimes. Minghao might be very confident in himself, unafraid to challenge everyone who he thought was unfitted for his likings. But in Junhui's eyes, Minghao was his Omega...

_ His mate._

  
Minghao wouldn't break from one word, but when it became a neverending hate, a continuous wounds to his heart... Who wouldn't break from that?

Junhui hated it when the younger male insisted on reading what was currently being written about them online, he hated when his Omega felt sad and would cry the whole day because of it.

He hated the fact that his Omega was hurting.

The Alpha inside him growled, more than anything else in this world, his Omega's happiness was his number one priority. A mandatory for the Alpha inside him.

Just like tonight, Minghao snuggled close to him, burying his face on the crook of the Alpha's neck where his scent was the strongest.

The Alpha stroked his Omega's hair, gently and lovingly. He could hear the steady rhythm of his Omega's heart, the warm breaths tickling his skin.

"Gē..." The Omega called.

"Yes?"

"Are we wrong?"

The Omega shifted and looked up to his Alpha, his brown eyes looking sad, no longer twinkling with million of stars and the Alpha's heart clutched at the sight.

Howling in pain at the sight of his hurted Omega.

He'd rather have thousands swords piercing through his heart than seeing the sadness in his Omega's eyes because it made him feel that he failed as an Alpha.

"What do you mean Xiao Hao?"

"Are we the bad guys?" He asked again.

The Alpha knew what his Omega was talking about, honestly he preferred not to talk about it since there were two sides of the problem. And seeing from both sides, none of them could be blamed.

Minghao had reasons to do that, their pack was at the stake. _Their families._

But on the other side, those people were probably influenced by their companies too. They grew up surrounded by manipulative people. So it was only normal for them to behave like that too.

"No Xiao Hao, wanting to protect your pack is not something bad. We just wanted the best for our family, that's all..."

This was about earlier accident when Minghao got into a fight with a member of another group who purposely calling SEVENTEEN flop right to his face even as far as making plans to humiliate the Omegas in their group or threatened their family members.

Unfortunately for Minghao, it was a group full of Alphas. One that was raising to the top rapidly.

The type that he despised the most, smug, arrogant and fools. They treat anyone who wasn't an Alpha as less than them. That being said, SEVENTEEN. A group with Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

A top tiered group. A perfect piece of cake for them to chew on.

But the Omega took pride in his group, his family.

_ His pack._

Then from that who would expect a staff who was a fan of the other group leaked a few words of Minghao online without the context from the other group, the backlash and hate comments suddenly exploded like an atomic bomb.

Flooding their SNS even fan cafe, asking for explanation. Some were demanding that he should be kicked out of the group, he and Junhui. Always the same problematic members.

Some of his and Junhui's fansites closed down, those who stayed get bullied by the other fans. Voicing out their disappointment towards the Chinese members especially Minghao. **He could've just shut his good-for-nothing mouth.**

His fans left him. The world turn its back on him. And everyone was pointing fingers at both him and Junhui.

Contracts were cancelled, media labeling him as a problematic member with anger management issues.

Because Xu Minghao's truth was ugly and unfitted for their fantasies.

Seungcheol was raged when he knew about this, the Alpha was basically roaring in anger when he found out one of his pack member was misjudged. More importantly was wrongly accused when he wasn't the first to initiate the fight.

Then he took off with Joshua and Soonyoung following him from behind, the Alpha would probably come knocking on the other group's dormitory or the staff's house.

Who knew? An angry Seungcheol was very unpredictable.

Minghao had plans before. To demand his rights to announce his relationship with Junhui.

Considering how confident he was, and how calculative the Omega could be... The chances were 70% OK.

But now, Minghao wasn't so sure anymore. He hurted the group's image that they had been building for years. More importantly _disappointing_ his Alpha. For letting his emotions got the best of him.

"No, it's not wrong..." The Alpha said.

"Protecting your family is not wrong and it's not a sin either, anyone would've sacrificed the world just to save their families."

"I'm sorry..." The Omega whispered, almost inaudible.

The Alpha held his Omega's face gently, caressing his cheeks affectionately. Their eyes locked and it was all that it takes for the Omega to broke into tears. Fat droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks, like an unstoppable stream.

The Omega covered his face with his palms, afraid of his Alpha seeing him in this ugly state. Afraid that he would disgust the Alpha even more.

Then Junhui pulled him close until their foreheads rested against each other and pried his hands away gently, his Omega was still crying and it hurted him. It pained the Alpha inside him.

"Omega..." He called, voice cracking.

But his Omega refused to look at him, avoiding his gaze. This wasn't the Omega he knew, it was as if he finally broke after years of constant storms washing over him like a massive wave.

After years of standing strong.

The Alpha didn't say anything instead he pulled his Omega into a kiss, soft and gentle. Slow and steady. Drowning the hiccups from his Omega, ignoring the way snot and tears were all over his Omega's face as kissed him.

The Omega didn't respond at first, sealing his lips tight. But after a few licks and soothing pheromones of his Alpha, the Omega finally gave in. Tongues dancing together in a rhythm only they could make. The Alpha's skillful tongue elicited a small whimper from his Omega, his firm hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

They pulled away with heavy hearts only after their lungs screamed for air, the Omega still had his eyes closed but his cries had stopped for a while now. Then the Alpha pulled his Omega onto his lap, holding him steady by the waist. He nuzzled his Omega's nose, bumping them playfully.

The Omega let a shaky laugh and opened his eyes and the Alpha inside him howled in pain.

The Omega's beautiful brown eyes were glistening with tears, puffy and red, his eyelashes were now in weird clumps, but what hurted the most was the fact that his Omega lost the twinkling stars in his eyes.

They were now dark, filled with doubts and guilts.

His greatest pride,

  
His Omega,

  
_His existence._

  
"Gē..." Minghao softly whispered.

"I... I'm sorry for giving you troubles..." He choked, he could feel that he was about to cry again.

"No no no..." Junhui shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Never been your fault."

"I'm sorry—" he sobbed.

"I know that— you had it the worst out of everyone because— because you're Chinese and— and mated with me—" Minghao was now full crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know that you— you get mocked on— and— and looked down for— for being mated to a— a beta like me and—" Minghao wiped his face with the sleeves of his (Junhui's) sweater.

"You keep telling— me to— to hold my emotions and don't let them— don't let them get the best of me because— because I would ruin everything that we— we had—" Minghao couldn't even care about his appearance now, he was sure that snot and tears were all over his face and he looked so ugly right now.

"No Xiao Hao, you would never ruin anything..." Junhui said but the Omega shook his head.

"And now— the world thinks that we're— we're unworthy— they— they hate us for— for what I did and— and they hurted you..."

The Alpha pulled his Omega in a tight hug, his heart ached, his whole being ached at the Omega's words. The Alpha inside him was wailing in pain, howling like a mad wolf.

In the midst of everything, the Omega was still thinking about him. His Alpha. Despite having most of the hate thrown to his face the Omega still thought of his Alpha.

"They don't understand— those guys— they were— they were making fun of our pack— and threatened me— but— but they don't understand— it's not true— gēge it's not true— I'm not— I'm not a violent person and— and I don't have anger management issues—" he sobbed.

**Animal heartless inhuman egoistic ignorant scum monster**

"It's not true— they're not— gēge I'm not like what they said— I'm not a monster..." The Omega's body shook in his Alpha's arms.

"I don't want you to leave me..." The Omega's whimper was muffled by the Alpha's chest.

"They— they all did— I don't want you to leave me— I don't want to be alone..." The Omega cried.

"Minghao, look at me..." Junhui said, his tone was firm as he pulled his Omega's face up.

"Remember what you said to me? Back when we were still trainees and couldn't speak Korean very well? When we got a lot of hate for being Chinese and mistreated so badly we thought we could die? And then tons of misunderstandings of us?" The Omega furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You said; _I don't need the world to know the truth. I don't need them to understand. Just one. Just one person is enough,_" the Alpha caressed his cheeks.

"If this ended up unresolved and we had to swallowed our discontentment and no one would know why or how it happened... It's okay," the Alpha said.

"It's okay for them to hate... It's okay for them to judge... Because I know..." He looked into his Omega's eyes.

"Because Alpha knows the truth."

The Omega let out a whimper,

"You said those words with so much confidence back then... Xiao Hao..." Junhui softly called him.

"I don't need gold, power or glory, the world or the heavens... All those things means nothing to me if you're not here by my side, I told you before and I'll tell you again right now..."

"The greatest pride of my life is you. I wouldn't have it otherwise. I want no one else but you."

The Omega whimpered as he launched himself in his Alpha's arms, burying his face in his chest as he cried, sobbing like a little child.

Then Junhui whispered something into his Omega's ears which had the latter calmed down a bit, they stayed like that for a while until the Omega's cries died down and replaced by steady breathings.

The Alpha laid him down carefully, brushing back the wet bangs sticking to his forehead before planting a soft kiss. The Omega stirred, hands clutching onto the Alpha's shirt.

Everything that the Alpha had said to his Omega were all true. He didn't want any of those if his Omega wasn't by his side. If it came to the worst case scenario, so be it.  
Minghao owed the world _nothing_.

He didn't have to explain himself just to make them stay. If they wanted to leave then leave.

If they wanted to hate then hate.

Minghao didn't suffer for a long time for them to dictate his life. For them to call him names as they pointed their filthy fingers at him.

The world judged him as if they've never sinned before.

The world judged him from a mere side of the story without knowing what happened from the other.

The world judged him from what they choose to see, not from the truth.

The world judged him and turned blind to his truth.

Because the world saw and heard what they wanted to see and hear. Not the truth. Not anything else.

* * *

Later that week, Seungcheol came and apologized for not being able to force the truth out. The group's agency was a big one, had money and influences. If he were to pursue, it would ended up backfiring their own agency.

But he had managed to make the staff publicly apologized on social media for uploading the cut off videos without including what the other group's said.

The staff had stated that Minghao wasn't the one who initiated the fight first and he was only reacting to what was being said to him though the staff didn't mention _what_ was being said.

Some fans were still mad, some forgot about the matter already and some others were quick to climb their way back to being Minghao and Junhui's most devoted fans as if nothing was ever wrong.

Though it was mostly resolved, no one could deny that Minghao's career had been stained.

Those who once called him names, those who once pointed their fingers... He would still be labeled as problematic.

Just like trying to put the broken pieces of a mirror back, though it could be fixed but it couldn't be restored to its first glory.

Minghao's truth was revealed and the society deemed that it was unfitted for their fantasies. Minghao was imperfect. The truth changed the way they see him, it would never be the same.

He wouldn't be the shining, precious crystal gem anymore but rather broken pieces.

The names they used to call him with were now being used as a joke. _A mere joke._

As if they never hurted the Omega at all.

But the Omega was better, still careful about his actions but slowly coming back to his confident self. He paid less attention to anyone outside his group members now, only interacting if needed because he remembered.

_ Minghao remembered everything._

Even as he stood on the stage, the massive crowds cheering for him,

  
He could never see them the same way as before. Because he was broken. He was trampled on.

He could never forget how fast they turned their backs on him, pointing fingers and calling him names. Refusing to see his truth just because he was unfitted for their fantasies.

Just because he wasn't the good, perfect and saint THE8 they had in their fantasies.

_ He remembered everything._

Carved in the back of his mind, permanently tattooed.

But the anger and fear that filled him were immediately washed away by a strong and calming scent of freshly brewed coffee and citrus as his Alpha stood by his side. Shining the brightest in his eyes, the moon in his darkness nights.

The scent that only he could smell.

  
An Alpha that only he could own.

  
Minghao closed his eyes as he recalled the words his Alpha whispered to him,

_"Don’t be afraid. Remember? The one basking in infinite glory is you; the one fallen from grace is also you. What matters is ‘you’, and not the state of you. No matter what happened in the past, I will never leave you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this a long time ago because of something, I was so mad at the time and ended up writing this as my way of venting out my frustration. I noticed that this is far from perfect and has many flaws too, so I apologise for it.
> 
> As I said in the beginning, this was not written to assume Junhui's and Minghao's as both real life people and idols.
> 
> Also the last line that Junhui said to Minghao, I quoted it from a Danmei by MXTX called 天官赐福 or Tian Guan Ci Fu.
> 
> Lastly, to those who made it this far, thank you. Always love and support Junhui and Minghao 💕
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
